clarice_beanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarice Bean
Clarice bean is the main character of the books. She lives with her parents, her brother Kurt, her brother Minal, her sister Marcie and her grandad. She also has a dog called Cement and a cat called Fuzzy. She best friends with Betty Moody. She is around 10 years old in the picture books, 11 by the time of Utterly Me and Clarice Bean Spells Trouble, and 12 in Don't Look Now. In the picture books in introduces her to her large family. In utterly me, she is shown to daydream in class and annoy her mean teacher, Mrs. Wilberton. She loves Ruby Redfort, and has read all the books a least once. She gets annoyed by her family quite a lot, mainly by her younger brother. She has to partner up with Karl to do a project about educational books because Betty is away. She doesn't know where though. At first she finds him annoying but then warms to him. She has a row with Betty because of this and tries to say sorry to her, Betty at first refuses and reveals she went to Russia for a few days. She then accepts and asks if she can come round to tea on Friday. Clarice says yes, but then realised that she invited Karl on the same day. Betty came round and so did Karl a few minutes later. Betty loves Karl's dogs and warms to him too. Clarice and Betty then make up properly. In spells trouble Clarice wants to be part of the school play. It is the sound of music. She is nun four. She has to revise for a spelling bee coming up. She practiced every day. Clarice is then rude to her teacher (by saying she has a big bottom) and gets moved down to nun seven who has no lines in the play. She feels disappointed but still tries. Karl spray painted on the wall (saying that he hates school and that Mrs Wilberton looks like a rhino) and clarice says it was her to get him out of trouble. She is suspended from the school and can't take part in the play or the spelling bee. Her parents are angry with her and ground her. She goes back on the last day of term to collect her things for the summer holidays. In don't look now, new girl Clem comes to take Betty 's place. Clarice is jealous because she spends a lot of time with Karl. She is also very upset that Betty has moved away to America. She was about to invite her to a ruby redfort movie in the cinema. She is also worried her parents were planning for the family to move away. She and Karl fall out as she didn't come to Clem's party. She learns Clem is being bullied by Justin Broach. She says sorry to Clem and becomes friends with her. She also learns Clem is a ruby redfort fan like her. She invites her to the film premier and becomes friends with her. She and Karl make up and become friends again. It is possible her and Karl have feelings for each other as Clarice got herself suspended to keep Karl out of trouble. She also got jealous that Clem got Karl's attention rather than her. She isn't very good at spelling, which is weird since she reads a lot. Category:10 years olds Category:Chirldren that are year 6. Category:Main characters